


don't leave

by kattdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texting, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattdan/pseuds/kattdan
Summary: Sometimes, Phil leaving to see his family is hard on Dan





	don't leave

Dan lies in their warm bed, covers pulled up to his chin. He listens to Phil presumably dragging his suitcase down the stairs. He is leaving to see his family up North. Dan feels a slight ache in his chest as he thinks about being alone for a couple days. It normally isn't so bad when Phil leaves, but this time is different. 

It's been a challenging week for Dan. He broke his work-out schedule and has mostly been lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. Today he feels a little bit better, so he really wants Phil there to cheer him up. 

He is so tired, it almost feels like a hangover. They had been awake quite late into the night, sheets tangled around sweaty bodies, moving together, lots of kisses and touches. His heart flutters at the memory and he wishes it didn't have to end. 

“Dan! I'm leaving!” Phil calls from the hallway. 

Dan sighs and reluctantly crawls out of bed. He puts on a pair of Phil's spider man pj's and meets him at the door. 

Phil is holding his arms out invitingly. 

Dan wraps his arms around Phil's waist and holds him close. He shuts his eyes and breathes. 

Phil gives him a squeeze, but as he tries to pull away, Dan's grip tightens. 

“You okay, bear?” Phil says, stroking Dan's back. Dan nods into his shoulder. He pulls away just enough for their lips to connect in a peck, and then another, and another...

Phil smiles into the kiss. 

“I really need to go.” 

“No,” Dan whines, chasing after his lips. Phil giggles. 

“I promise to text you on the train,” he says softly. Dan nods, pecks him one last time and lets go. He watches as Phil walks out the door and as soon as it shuts close, he runs up the stairs into the lounge. 

Dan waits until he sees Phil walk along the road and knocks gently on the window. Phil turns his head around and grins. He waves and Dan waves back. Phil is walking backwards now, almost bumping into a random person walking behind him. Dan watches him stumble and laughs. He fishes out his phone from his pocket.

 _you spork_ he sends to Phil in a text message. Phil picks up his phone and glares up at Dan. Dan looks around the neighbourhood before blowing a kiss. 

_ur ridic_ he types to Dan. 

_ur mom is ridic_

_when will my husband return from war_

Dan rolls his eyes. 

_that meme is so old, dad_

He smiles as Phil giggles. 

_at least im trying right_

_I really need to go_

Dan sighs and waves one last time to Phil before he shuts the curtains. 

-

Phil does text him on the train. Dan is in the lounge eating cereal when his phone buzzes. 

_almost didn't make it. now im sweating_

_it's all ur fault_

Dan raises his eyebrows.

_excuse me??_

Phil avoids his question and sends a wink emoji. Dan replies with a poop emoji, and so they keep going for minutes, each trying to find the rarest emoji possible. 

_I really miss you_ Dan admits suddenly, followed by a broken heart. He's almost certain that if Phil was here he'd laugh. 

_It's been five minutes dude_

_yeah but im lonely_

Phil replies with a string of hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> kattdan @ tumblr dot com :)


End file.
